


the prince and me

by zyximb



Series: °˖✧ SeBaek Drabbles✧˖° [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Bbh lmfao, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Romance, THE STORY IS NOW BACK UP HEHE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun and his six year old niece take a trip to Disneyland to become princesses for the day and along the way find a very handsome Prince Sehun.





	the prince and me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a very cute prompt an anon on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb) asked me to write:
> 
> ["(non-famous AU) Baekhyun's young niece overhears a stranger call her uncle "princess" in a derogatory/homophobic way. She innocently asks Baekhyun if being a princess is a bad thing and why the mean man called him a princess if he's a boy. An awkward conversation ensues. Some time later, Baekhyun takes his niece to Disney Land for a princess makeover, but they get separated. The niece is found by Sehun, who works at Disney Land as Prince Charming."](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb/post/954362050)

You’d think that being an elementary school teacher and having to be surrounded by children all the time would make Baekhyun not want to spend his free time with even  _ more  _ children. However, this is never the case; especially when it comes to his sweet little niece, Seoyul. Right now the six year old girl is running around the candy store grabbing everything she can find. Everything  _ pink  _ she can find, to be specific. 

“Look Uncle Baek, this lollipop looks like your hair!” 

Baekhyun chuckles and nods, giving her a ‘that’s right it is!’ Ever since he dyed his hair blush pink, Seoyul’s been quite interested in the pretty color. By the time he finds her again, her arms are full of pink sweets from lollipops to chocolates to bubblegum. It takes about five minutes for him to convince her to let everything go and that she can only pick one treat because her parents would definitely  _ not  _ be happy with him if he brought their child back with a sugar crash.

After purchasing a big pink lollipop, Seoyul excitedly runs out of the shop. Baekhyun quickly shoves his change into his wallet and runs after her before she gets out of his sight. She’s always had a habit of wandering off by herself. On her way out of the store, the little girl collides face first into a passerby’s legs, resulting in her falling down and dropping her lollipop. 

“Seoyul, you have to be careful!” Baekhyun says as he picks the crying girl up and tries to comfort her. “It’s okay, Uncle Baek will buy you another one.” 

“You should really have that kid on a leash,” the stranger scoffs. 

Baekhyun shoots him a scowl. “Excuse me? She’s just a kid. It was an accident. Don’t talk about her like that.”

The tall man takes a threatening step forward and leans in with a smug smile, causing shorter to pull back. “What are you gonna do about it, princess?” 

Baekhyun feels a strong desire to punch him in the nose. He knows he shouldn’t being that the man is a whole six inches taller than him with intimidatingly large arms. He knows to never start a fight he can’t finish, so instead of giving the stranger what he rightfully deserves, he simply shoots him one last glare before walking off with his weeping niece. 

Seoyul decides that in order to calm down she needs a trip to her favorite ice cream shop, so that’s where they head to next. It’s the same order every single time. A double scoop of cookie dough in a cup for him. A single scoop of strawberry cheesecake in a sugar cone for her. Once she had begged him for a double scoop and didn’t even come close to finishing it by herself, resulting in a very sticky mess. 

They walk to a nearby park where families and their dogs are enjoying the nice weather. Baekhyun and Seoyul find an empty bench underneath some shade of a large, willowy tree. The little girl laps at her scoop of strawberry cheesecake, her short legs kicking excitedly as they hang over the edge of the seat. They take turns calling out random objects and animals they see until Seoyul suddenly goes quiet. “Is being a princess a bad thing, Uncle Baek?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, of course not.”

The six year old takes a few more licks of her ice cream before asking, “Why did the mean man call you a princess if you’re a boy?” 

How exactly does one explain to a six year old that there are just assholes who think it’s okay to be rude to anyone that doesn’t look like the ideal standard of masculinity? He decides to go with the easy answer for now. “Well…” he starts. “Anyone can be a princess if they want to. Even boys. Just like how I told you boys can like the color pink too, remember that? I just felt like being a princess today.” 

Seoyul stares up at him curiously, eyes narrowed and lips jutted out in concentration. A couple more licks of her melting treat and she breaks out into an adorable, wide smile. “I think you’d be a really, really pretty princess with your pink hair!” 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun grins and pats her head affectionately. “I think you would be a very pretty princess too.” 

  
  
  


♡♡♡

Baekhyun doesn’t think he’s ever seen this many children in one place before his entire life, which is saying a lot considering he works at a school. There’s screaming children, laughing children, crying children. Children running around with little Mickey Mouse ears, holding Mickey Mouse balloons, dressed in Mickey Mouse t-shirts. 

It’s his first time at “ The Happiest Place on Earth,” according to his niece and apparently the rest of the world. Seoyul was supposed to go with her parents, but they both had a last minute emergency at work to attend to, so here he is. Not that he minds it. He’s a single twenty eight year old who spends most of his free time buying cute stickers and other essentials for a first grade classroom, so it’s not like he had any important plans to attend to. 

A certain niece of his is practically jumping out of her shoes, she’s so excited for the princess makeover event her parents had set up for her. She basically  _ drags  _ Baekhyun throughout the gigantic theme park in search of the location they’re supposed to be at. 

“We’re gonna meet real princesses, Uncle Baek! Real princesses!” 

Baekhyun laughs and picks the young girl up before she runs off and gets herself lost again. “I know, I know.” 

“I wanna wear a pretty pink dress just like Sleeping Beauty! And I want a crown! A big one with real diamonds!” she chirps, wriggling around in Baekhyun’s arms. 

“Ooh a pretty pink dress. You’d look very beautiful, my little princess.” 

“You should wear a pretty pink dress too, Uncle Baek. A really pretty one that will match your hair.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure if they’ll have one for me.” 

Seoyul quickly grabs his face with her tiny hands and turns his head to meet her eyes. “They  _ have  _ to have one for you! We need to both be princesses and then we go find a prince to marry!” 

“A prince to marry?” Baekhyun chuckles. He wouldn’t mind finding a nice prince actually. It would probably shut his parents up about how he needs to hurry up and get married already. 

“Yup, a handsome one. That’s what always happens in the stories mommy reads.” 

Seoyul spends the next ten minutes telling him about all the princesses and how they met their princes. Baekhyun listens carefully and pretends to act surprised when she reveals the ending of each story. It’s not until they finally find where they’re supposed to be that she stops and begins to ramble on about how excited she is to meet the princesses. 

The first to come out and introduce herself is Rapunzel. All the little girls nearly scream everyone’s heads off over how beautiful her long blonde hair is. “Hello everyone! Are you all ready to become beautiful princesses today?” 

Seoyul has a fistful of Baekhyun’s sweater in her hands as she enthusiastically jumps up and down, yelling ‘yes!’ After Cinderella, Elsa, Tiana, and Snow White come out, the staff wheels out racks with dozens of colorful dresses for the girls to choose from. Baekhyun watches his niece dash around the racks looking for the prettiest pink dress she can find. She finally decides on a particularly glittery one with puffed sleeves and a poofy skirt. 

An hour later all the little girls are fully dressed up, glittery colorful dresses, sparkling costume jewelry, and shining plastic tiaras in all its princess glory. After they take a group photo with all the Disney princesses, Baekhyun scans through the crowd of children looking for Seoyul. Everyone starts to disperse and he really begins to panic when the six year old is nowhere to be seen. “Seoyul! Seoyul, where are you?” 

_ Oh my god. I’ve lost an entire child. Her parents are gonna kill me.  _ How did he lose a child wearing a bright sparkly pink dress? He asks all the staff and princesses if they’ve seen her, which isn’t exactly much help considering they’ve all seen about dozens of little girls in pink dresses running around. It doesn’t take long for his mind to conjure up the worst case scenarios. A creepy old man snatching her up and throwing her into his van. Her getting into an accident with one of the rides and getting hurt. Just when he’s about to have a complete mental breakdown and on the verge of tears, he hears a familiar voice calling out his name. 

“Uncle Baek, Uncle Baek!” 

Baekhyun is close to sobbing when he catches a glimpse of his niece running toward him through the crowd of people. He bends down with open arms, teary eyed as she runs to him with a huge grin, oblivious of the traumatic experience she just put him through. “Oh my god, Seoyul. Don’t you ever run away without me like that ever again. You scared me to death!” 

Seoyul’s smile falters upon seeing his concerned expression. “I’m sorry, Uncle Baek. I saw a really handsome prince and I wanted to say hi to him!” 

As if on cue, a tall young man dressed strikingly similar to Prince Charming walks up to them. Pristine white jacket with shiny gold buttons and epaulets, accentuating his broad shoulders, royal red slacks looking especially nice on his long legs, and a polished gold crown sitting atop his jet black hair. “So you’re the pretty princess with pink hair Seoyul’s been telling me all about,” the prince says with a playful smile. 

Baekhyun’s suddenly glad he’s already on the ground because his knees feels a lot like jello right about now. “O-Oh, hi.”

“He’s Prince Charming, Uncle Baek! He’s so handsome, right?” Seoyul chirps, very unaware that her uncle is just about ready to pass out from the prince’s dazzling smile. 

_ Very handsome. So handsome I think I’ve forgotten how to say words.  _ He visibly swallows before answering with a very impressive ‘uh huh.’ Did they just get sucked into a fairytale book? How is it possible for someone to be  _ this  _ attractive? 

Prince Charming sheepishly laughs as he readjusts his crown. “I hope you weren’t too worried. She just suddenly ran to me and I figured someone would be looking for her.” 

“Oh uhm, it’s fine. I’m just glad I found her, I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.” 

“Oh no, she wasn’t any trouble. She’s really adorable. She kept telling me about her uncle who has ‘really pretty pink hair’ and how I just  _ had  _ to meet him because every princess needs a handsome prince to marry,” the taller chuckles. 

Baekhyun feels his heartbeat quickens with every second that the prince looks at him with those glimmering chocolate eyes. He’s about to say something when Seoyul when steps in between them and tugs on the taller’s sleeve. “Prince Charming, my uncle is a pretty princess right? Do you wanna marry him?” she asks with wide, hopeful eyes. 

The prince’s eyes never leave Baekhyun’s as he listens to the young girl, the corners of his lips pulling up into an amused grin. A heat blooms across Baekhyun’s cheeks, his eyes going wide upon hearing her question. “Seoyul!” he stammers, flustered. 

There’s a teasing glint in Prince Charming’s eyes as he tries to bite back a grin rather unsuccessfully. “I think I’d like that very much.”

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his own saliva, tries not to make it too obvious that he’s a complete wreck. Are the Disney employees usually this flirtatious with the theme park goers? 

“Although I think we should probably start off with a date first.”

Is that him asking him out on date? He sure hopes it is. Then again, he’s not sure if he would be able to survive an entire night with that handsome face staring right at him. But that doesn’t mean he can’t try. “Right,” Baekhyun says, pleased with the fact that he’s able to form a coherent word without sounding like a complete moron. “That’s a great idea, Prince Charming.”

“It’s Sehun, actually,” the prince, now named Sehun, says. “And Seoyul was right, pink looks really good on you.” 

The shorter instinctively brings a hand up to his hair. He thanks Sehun with a shy smile and hopes he doesn’t notice the blush on his cheeks. “I’m Baekhyun.” 

“So about that date? Unless you just wanna skip right to the wedding, which I’m completely fine with.” The teasing quirk of Sehun’s brow has Baekhyun’s knees feeling weak once again. He’s definitely sure Disney employees are not allowed to be this playful. 

“Date,” the shorter repeats, sounding dangerously out of breath for someone who hasn’t moved in ten minutes. “Right, yeah. A date would be nice. I’d like that.” 

Sehun’s grinning from ear to ear. It’s not fair how cute he is. “Okay, great. Can I have your number?” 

Baekhyun fights the nervous tremble in voice as he struggles to remember his own phone number. He certainly wasn’t expecting to find a handsome prince his first visit to Disneyland. He supposes he owes Seoyul a thank you for that. The two of them stand there smiling at each other for what feels to be an eternity until they realize the six year old is still standing between them. 

“Are you guys gonna kiss now?"

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOO like i said in the foreward this is for anon's request.... rlly rlly hope i didn't disappoint you anon bc this prompt was adorable. (tbh im very nervous you're not gonna like it bc its my first time getting a request to write smth so i really hope you like sajfdkj) thank you so much again for the adorable ask <3 
> 
> also aren't those photos of sebaek at the beginning so cute ?? i couldn't find any pics of sehun w/ his crown while smiling so yeah he doesn't look too happy in that photo ashfdsk still handsome tho hehe. this also reminded of when bbh said at the fan sign that his niece calls him prince and she calls him princess UGH that actually made me wanna cry. i love exo wtih kids sm :(((. anyways hope you guys enjoyed this one. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
